Candlelit Condor
by forgetspecifics
Summary: The Condor's lost power, and Aerrow sees Piper in a new light. Takes place a few hours after episode 52. *A/P* Part of Aerrow's thoughts are the song 'Candlelight' by Relient K. Last chapter is up, thus my first fic is now finished. Over 4,500 views, thank you readers! :')
1. Power's Out?

**HAI! I warn thy nao, I'm kinda new at writing this stuff.** **Not reading it, _writing _it.**

**A better summary coming up. *Kind of important* After the Storm Hawks travel through the doorway to the Far Side, a couple of hours later (I couldn't be stuffed writing those few hours, if this spawns a bigger story I might write 'em) the Condor's power starts to malfunction, causing the lights to fail. You guessed that didn't you? Piper uses what little crystals she has, and lots of candles to shed some light on the dark hallways and Aerrow can't help but notice her in this natural illumination. And I'll warn you if the POV changes, but it'll most likely be Aerrow's, as you can see. Sorry for this long Author's Note, who knows if you've actually read this far anyway? I'll stop boring you now.  
**

**Can you guys tell me if you want more of this fic, which I'll have to find time for because homework (always with the homework) gets in my way...anyhu, enjoy!**

**Oh, and that damn disclaimer - I do not own the glory that is Storm Hawks, it belongs to Nerd Corps.  
**

* * *

**Candlelit Condor**

Chapter 1 - Power's out?

Aerrow's POV

I think it's fair to say that everyone must be tired after all that's happened today, I know I am.

Why? Maybe because we took down Cyclonia and freed all of Atmos, and traveled through the doorway to the Far Side…and now here we are.

Well, I'm currently half asleep slumped down on the couch in the living room, _(A/N: does anyone know what the real name of the room where the projector is? From Second Chances and Home Movie Night? That's the one I mean)_ not even paying attention to the movie I decided to watch.

I would probably be more awake if it wasn't on, but I don't know if I even want to be asleep, as much as I need it.

But my sleepiness can't stop me from noticing that the movie has stopped. Even the lights seem to be dimmer than they already were.

That's odd.

I don't bother to worry, though. It can't be anything too serious, just a little temporary power glitch.

I wouldn't be surprised actually, who knows what damage the Condor could've taken today?

Stork might be freaking out…I smile a little at the thought. He loves the Condor, after all, we all love something…or someone… oh, the stupid thing is working again.

Time to get back to _not_ watching the movie.

Over the noise of it, I can hear the faint but distinct sound of light footsteps on the metal floor.

What, the things stopped? Again?! It seems the projector is the only thing is the room to have lost power.

I look up over the couch, and find myself looking at the one and only Piper. She seems to be as puzzled as I am.

I lift my arm and point at her. "Did you turn it off?"

"No," she doesn't hesitate to start speaking again as quickly as she stopped.

"That's why I came to find you, the Condor seems to be losing power."

"Really? I hadn't noticed!" I retort with fake shock, even though my face shows that I already know this.

She puts her hands on her hips, like when she knows the answer to her own question. "Haha. Now, we really should be on the Bridge with everyone else trying to fix this, don't you think?"

I exhale slightly, and surrender. Piper is always right. I know it, and she probably does too.

--x--X--x--

I get up from my position on the couch, as comfortable as it was, and stretch a little. As if on cue, the projector once again comes to life and displays the end credits for the movie.

"Wow, that's pretty weird. It's like it knew you had to get up!" Piper widens her eyes and waves her hands around trying to emphasize her point from where she took her place beside me.

"My thoughts exactly. Now come on, do you want me to come, or did I get up for nothing?" I utter the last part into her ear as I grab her shoulders, and start to push her along in front of me.

For that, I earn a teasing punch on the arm as Piper turns around to face me. I think she may have heard what I attempted to whisper just now. "Of course I want you to come, but you also have to come. It's your _job_," she states knowingly, raising an eyebrow at me like I asked the most obvious question in the Atmos.

"True…where would I be without you to remind me?" I joke with a half-grin planted on my face.

Piper giggles softly and starts to head towards the door. She looks at me and replies, "Why don't you think about where you'd be without me and get back to me, Aerrow."

I don't think she got my joke.

I chuckle as I follow her. "Oh, I _will_, Giggles. I will," _that_ causes her to stop dead in her tracks. Ouch. A not-so-friendly punch that time.

This time her expression is a little more serious, but I can still see in her eyes that she doesn't mind too much. "Hey! What did I say about using that name!"

"Sorry. I think it's cute! I mean, come on! Giggles?" Ouch. She doesn't hesitate to hit me again. "Sorry Piper! I was just saying-ow! That…I'm sorry!'

"Cute?" is all she says to this.

"Well…yeah, I guess…it, uh, shouldn't we be going now to check out what's going on?" I attempt to change the subject. Not subtly I might add.

It worked. "Oh yeah!......Don't call me Giggles."

"I promise I won't! My to do list: To not call Piper Giggles, and to think about where I'd be without her here," I recite out loud, to her satisfaction.

"Good work. Now let's go already!"

Little does she know I'm already thinking about how much she helps me out, and the team, too. I can't help but allow my thoughts to wonder as I absent-mindedly trace Piper's path to the Bridge.

* * *

**So, what did you think, eh? You know what to do. No pressure. I welcome _constructive_ criticism, and, well, non-constructive criticism. Flames are stupid, if you didn't like it from the summary, then why bother coming here? **

**Thanks for reading! :D  
**

**-forgetspecifics  
**


	2. Awkward Darkness

**Hi guys! So sorry for the wait. Don't hurt me! *cowers* It's been like what, nearly a week? Slack authoring, I know. Blame school!  
Well...I had an awesome dream the other night which I want to make into a story...hehe. One for NCIS too! I once had the lol-est dream about some random Storm Hawks scene...*shudder* it's also my most weirdest dream. Hmm, yes well...I like dot dot dots.**

**Thanks to the following: pluvia somnium, Cowgirls Angel Rita and Zedax for reviewing! You guys made me go all warm inside when I read your reviews! Even though they were short, it's much appreciated :)**

**Here's chapter 2! I am now adding in the Candlelight lyrics, they're in bold and italics.  
**

**Disclaimer - I (no, sadly) do not own Storm Hawks, it belongs to those Nerd Corps legends.  
**

* * *

**Candlelit Condor**

Chapter 2 - Awkward Darkness

Aerrow's POV

I never really thought of how much we need Piper.

Except maybe when she pretended to quit; but that was different.

We realized that without her we would be missing a lot, like general tasks being completed around the Condor, for one thing.

But now I think of it more as I'm trotting along behind her, the real answer emerges.

We'd lose her on the team, squadron-wise and friend-wise. No more support, no more care. No more opportunities to be accompanied or comforted by her soul.

**_To know her is to love her_**

**_I'm going undercover_**

No chances for me to steal a glance at her inner motives, beauty and grace. I'm not sure what to think of that thought.

I don't recall ever thinking of Piper as beautiful. Maybe I've never thought it, but I've always known, in a way.

Right now as I pull my mind back to reality, I become entranced by the way her hips sway as she walks.

Now that's something I've not noticed before. Ever.

**_To catch a glimpse_**

**_But not get caught_**

Stop gawking at her butt!

Oh, come on Aerrow. Stop thinking crazy thoughts, stop thinking crazy thoughts.

I wasn't looking there! HIPS! This cannot be good as my role as team leader. Isn't there a rule about intimate relationships in the Sky Knight's Code? I don't know!

Oh, no. The lights are out again.

THUMP. I guess I didn't stop after they went bye-bye, and Piper did, because I assume the thing I just strolled into was her.

And now we're in complete darkness, tangled up with each other on the floor.

It's good we can't see anything; otherwise I know that would be extremely awkward.

How do I know? Because I'm on something. And that breathing on my neck couldn't be anyone else.

**_But to see her_**

**_Could be worse_**

"What in the-" she grunts slightly under my weight, "ow! You dork! You're squishing me!"

I am not a dork.

"Hey! I'm not that heavy! And you're not that weak! And it's not my fault!"

No, wait. I'm a dork. Could I have said anything more stupid?

"You're nearly double my size!" There's that tone she uses when she's starting to get frustrated.

I don't argue again. "Oh."

I still haven't gotten off of Piper. I can't when I'm panicking about falling on her in the first place!

**_If I don't get my head straight first_**

**_On second thought I guess I'll not_**

She stays silent for a few seconds. "Uh, Aerrow? Could you get up?"

Oh man. Don't I look the idiot now? Caught up in my own mind and now I've made a fool of myself, I answer her hurriedly, "Right! Um, sorry."

I hear Piper shuffle around and stand. "No problem…could've happened to anyone, I guess," she pauses for a moment, "Where are you?"

--x--X--x--

"I'm right here," I say dryly. I'm irritated with myself.

"I don't know where that is!"

"Well, don't move. I'll find you," I order while flailing my arms to my sides. "And-" I also walk forwards. Into a wall. At least it wasn't Piper again.

"That's…a wall. Not funny!" I can only whine when I hear Piper laughing at my bad sense of direction. Which I only have in the dark!

"It's a little funny," she starts giggling softly, "now, get over it and find me!"

No way am I embarrassing myself for what seems to be the millionth time tonight! "I'll say the name! Don't make me Piper. And since I can't find you without walking into a wall, it's your turn to find me!"

"Alright then. Are you still near the wall? If you are, I can find you faster," Piper enquires while (I assume) she's trying to find a wall to search.

I don't dare move, afraid of what miraculous mistakes I haven't yet made that I could.

"Yeah, I think I'm near the…is that you?" Is my reply, because I can definitely feel two hands batting me on the chest. I really hope that's Piper. I think. This can get more awkward! Joy!

Her hands settle…on my…chest! Why, oh why? Am I the only one uncomfortable with this? Or am I just overreacting?

Hands are still there. "Judging from that reaction, I've found you! I win!" She says triumphantly, but still not moving those hands.

"It wasn't a contest, you know," I decide to act like nothing's wrong with me…maybe this can be a contest. How close our actions can get us. That'll show her!

With that, I wrap my hands around her forearms. And now she notices. Yeah Piper, you put them there. You didn't know it, but you do now!

More playful banter? Hmm, let's see how this goes…

I step the smallest distance forward, and lean my head in. I presume that Piper's head is not close to mine; otherwise this plan is going to backfire.

Or something else could ruin it. Like the backup generator powering up the lights!

The ominous red glow radiates all around the hallway, and now we can see. Now I can see how close I go to Piper. Whoops. Backfire alert!

Our noses are mere centimeters apart, and I'm glad that the lights are red, or my face would be blending in with my hair!

It takes a bit of time for us to actually register this situation. Our eyes meet, and it clicks. We spring apart faster than you can say Atmos.

Yep. I shouldn't have listened to that stupid part of my brain, and now I've made a real mess of everything. Even more.

I break the silence. I mean someone has to, right? "Uhhh…"

"Crystals! We need crystals to…to…make light! Um," she's trying to avoid what just happened, and I'm grateful.

"Candles, and, oh! Yeah, good…for light…they are," I start to splutter my words out, and they're all mixed up. Real smooth…

She doesn't notice that I just spoke like a goofball. Or bother to care, because she's already racing up the hall.

"Hurry up and come help me get them before the lights go back out!" Straight to the point. As always.

It looks like we're taking a little detour to Piper's room.

* * *

**That chapter was so much more random! Lol. Next update could be soon, to make up for my appalling effort this time round! If you spot any mistakes, don't be shy and drop a...electronic line? Whatever!  
Review?  
**

**kTHXbai  
-forgetspecifics  
**


	3. A Little Musing

**Woah, um hi? Jeez it's been so long I might as well have died, you know? Is anyone still here because I am just...ugh. No, actually, I'm fine most of the time but I just can't write anymore. Like, when you can draw really well then you suck for ages then you get your mojo back then lose it...etc. I HATE THAT. And when it happens with writing. I love when I can draw and write. The good ol' days. So yeah, I thought, hey why not at least post what I could come up with after like 3 months. It's really short I know. I'm ashamed. And there is no excuse. You don't start then quit, and keep putting it off. Oh yeah. Holy fridge, school; it's one big pile, one after another, of pure crap. Stupid program they made us do, stressing me out and suffocating me and killing me slooooowly. Oh and don't you hate when you have a fight over nothing with one of your longest friends, get over it in a day because it was pointless but still feel guilty and depressed when you think about it? UGH. Some things are just really...bad. Not to mention get depressed when thinking about Storm Hawks being over. I don't go a day without thinking about it as well. It's driving me insane! And no more repeats on TV thank-you-very-much stingey Australian networker people. Now I've only got internet and video tapes! And 3 DVDs of the same thing. And action figures...and FanFiction...and little cardboard pictures...okay. Anything else I missed? Who cares? I need more action figures. They didn't make a Piper. WTF. Sexist! Yes, I'll shut up now. Off you go!**

**P.S *gasp* and I especially don't own Storm Hawks. Yack yack yack.**

**Oh (I just don't stop), I think Piper is OOC. Maybe a bit. Yeah. Warning right there. Not really needing to be warned about but now you can't tell me and make me think I'm a tool hahaha. I am sooo paranoid.**

**

* * *

**

**Candlelit Condor**

Chapter 3 - A Little Musing

Piper's POV

My attempt to totally evade Aerrow's rare, clumsy, and kind of idiotic actions seem to be succeeding.

It's similar to when Carver tricked us all about him being under Cyclonian mind control…but that's definitely not what this is.

He's acting more like when Finn spots a pretty girl. Kind of like...a fool.

How can he be so swift and precise in the sky when he looks as if it's just simply playing like a child to him?

I know his rank as a Sky Knight labeled him a decent fighter from the start, but from the moment he defeated Dark Ace, he improved dramatically.

And continued to do so.

Hmm. I wonder what happened to Dark Ace? Knowing our luck, and Cyclonis', he'll be back.

Cyclonis didn't look too distressed considering she pretty much blew him up!

Nobody deserves that, not even him.

He deserves the rest of his life to be lived out in Atmosia Stockade!

If he's still got a life to live.

Nevertheless, everybody gets what they deserve, regardless of what everyone assumes they will.

I'm getting off topic now...

I think I've noticed that both me and Aerrow seem to act inelegantly when the situation gets a little awkward. Otherwise I'm overreacting.

No, I am. Aren't I? Maybe I should ask him? I don't know.

Umm…great, now my judgement is failing me! Oh, no. Don't let it get to you.

I'm thinking about it too much. Yeeaaah. Argh, forget about it!

I just hope we can make it to my room where I know I've got plenty of old Solaris crystals and candles stashed for emergencies just like this.

It pays to be prepared. And organised…and to plan ahead…oops.

What was I thinking…oh yes. The lighting dilemma.

I don't think either of us can handle any more mishaps with the lights, or us…_anything._

**

* * *

See? SHORT! SHORTER THAN WREN HIMSELF! Oh soz, low blow. I take it back Wren.**

**Anywaaay. Yeah. Reviews make my day, even more than when I see that video of Justin Bieber walking into that door. ROFL. I hate that douche. Don't judge me cause I do. I doubt I'd judge you if you love him. I just think...I won't say cause people will hate me. Don't hate me! AHH! I need to feel the love! Review review review = motivation! It's like a bribe! It's as screwed up as the weather in Melbourne! If you lived here you'd know, if you do, agree. Do itttt. Yeah I'm gonna !*swear alert*! fuck off now. Sorry. I'm pissed off. At myself. FML. My thumb hurts. Stupid school made students garden for them! And scrape gum off all the tables! Child labour much. Gah. Sick of me yet? This chapter is like a filler-in. Something like that. This will determine whether I continue. I want you to tell me! I think I have ADD and OCD and a bit of Bi-Polar...**

**Thankyouverymuch; I love you if you got up to here and read every word of this whole chapter. I mean it. It's so hard to come across people that can sit through my retardedness. Hey look, "The Rone Lider is coming this way!" *cracks up* "I know the line, really!" *lmao* Oh man, if you watched the original Saddle Club and know what the hell I'm on about, hey, I love you more. **

**-forgetspecifics**


	4. Fridge and Bridge Failure

**OKAY. I know this is on hiatus (I mean, duh, I _am_ the author), but since I am in a nice mood, I have finished one chapter and am giving it to you. Why am I in a nice mood? Well, it's mah birfday today! That's for Australian EST of course. Heeee. But I am also pissed because my family wants to move. I need cheering up. Particularly from strangers on the Internet. I really love reviews. Really. Appreciate them :D**

**Now some thanks that go out to you, the readers! DUN DUN DUUUUUUN! Because I totally forgot to thank you last chapter. Whoops, my bad.  
Big, massive major thanks to all who reviewed/favourite..ed/alerted etc. I LOVE YOU.**

**Hey, pluvia somnium - I hope what I'm doing now is working for you :P  
Untoldtitan27 - lol, I will. Slowly. Sorry.  
Demon Piper - Oh, shucks, thanks :D  
****Sapphearceskyy - Wow is your name hard to write. Lol. Yeah humour, I do try ;P And...I. LOVE. NCIS. Not as much as Storm Hawks, but oooooh. :D  
Night with glowing stars - lol, I'm weird. It'll keep going, I promise :)  
Amethyst - LOL. Thanks, and yay, a non-belieber. Justin, hah, that poor girl.  
Cowgirls Angel Rita - Yup, short. Hope this makes up for something :)  
HyuugaThayna - It is going to continue...as soon as you scroll down the the part..where it starts :P **

**Woah, I am replying more often to reviews from now. Lawl. Happy reading :)**

**Disclaimer: Who said I owned Storm Hawks? What? I do not. **

* * *

**Candlelit Condor**

Chapter 4 - Fridge and Bridge Failure

The Condor was silent. That is, until a yell of utter shock rang out and caused everyone to jump.

"OH NO! THE FRIDGE! IT'S...IT'S..._BROKEN_!"

"JUNKO! I'M COMING BUDDY, HOLD ON!" Finn came dashing down the corridor to the kitchen as fast as he could, half tripping and half sliding past the door he wanted.

The door opened up for him as he clawed his way urgently through it.

Junko was staring at the now dead appliance, mouth agape.

"What's wrong with the fridge! What's...Junko? Junkooo?" Junko couldn't speak; he couldn't _believe_ that all that food was going to go to waste if they didn't save it.

"No. Why? No, no, no...NO," Junko felt Finn's hand on his shoulder, it making no difference. It was so small compared to his Wallop sized shoulder; it was like he could hardly feel it.

Finn kept muttering "No," joining Junko in staring at the unclosed fridge.

He left Junko and ran to the entrance of the room, grabbing the metal frame of the door. He called out in unbelievable distress, his panicky voice nearly echoing.

"STORK! THIS IS AN EMERGENCY: WE HAVE A MAN DOWN! Uh...APPLIANCE! HELP!"

Stork was having his own panic attack. The Condor began to shut down, all the gauges he was surrounded with at the helm falling to the point where he only _hoped_ they would never reach.

"Oh doom, something _evil_ is at work here," He sprang into action, announcing as he did, "HOLD ON BABY, STORK'LL SAVE YOU!" and bounded out into the corridor that led to the engine room.

Stork rounded the corner at high speed (as fast as Stork could go, anyway), hating how the Condor always had it the worst.

**CRASH.** Right into Junko and Finn.

Thud, thud, thud as they dropped. Thud, thud, thudthudthudthudthud.

Stork scrambled to his feet and looked at the disaster that covered the floor, "WHAT...is THIS?" his hands flailing in gesture at the contents of the fridge now...well, not in the fridge.

"The fridge bailed on us!" 'Reasoned' Finn.

Junko started to freak out. "We had to save the _food!_"

The two looked at each other. "HELP US STORK!" They gathered everything in their arms.

"You could start by putting it all _back_ in the fridge," Stork told them, his right eye, of course, twitching.

Confusion set in for the pair, "But, we just like, took it out, and now we have to put it back?"

"YES, Finn, put it back in there. It won't be any better anywhere else! DUH," answered Stork, ushering him and Junko back down the dark crimson-lit hall, "now, I'm needed elsewhere. Like someplace where I can save the Condor."

-x-X-x-

"Piper, did ya hear that?" asked Aerrow, tapping Piper's shoulder.

"Yes."

Trying to lighten the mood (and make it less awkward), Aerrow asks something else, "Do you think they'll manage for five minutes?"

She doesn't answer, just keeps moving.

"Piper?" A little worry.

"Hey..." a sly little smile dawns on his face, worry forgotten, "Giggles?"

She whips around to Aerrow, "What did I tell you about _that?_" Piper stalks up to him.

"Oooooookay, now you're peeved," he backs away a step, "I kid Piper, I kid! Don't hurt me."

Crossing her arms, Piper continues to _act_ annoyed, "So, now you're afraid of me? Come on Aerrow. _Sky Knight_."

"Whahey," he lowers his tone, narrows his eyes, buffing himself to his full size, "Watch what you say, there P."

Staring contest. No, squinting contest.

He winks at her, she cracks. Cracks up laughing, smiles right at him, and leaves her place to keep going to their destination.

She also giggles. "Kay, that was cute, Aerrow, but we have to stop messing around! The others almost certainly will get themselves into some trouble if we don't hurry up, not to mention Radarr hasn't been seen or heard from lately," waving her right hand up and side to side.

Aerrow raises his eyebrow, "Cute, eh? Heh, never would've thought P, and what was with that hand thing then?" questioning as he jogs around the vacant space to her left; grabbing her hand and pulling her across himself as he twists, to almost (_almost_) fling her to his right.

Piper makes a squeaky noise, which makes Aerrow chuckle.

"WHY did you DO that? And just cause you can't call me Giggles doesn't mean you can start calling me 'P'," Piper starts to drag Aerrow, hand in hand, complaining along the way.

"Hey, no need for the force there, plus, P is...how you say _cute_," grinning because he's cornered her.

Piper lets go of his hand. "You're acting weird. Did you hit your head?"

"No. Why are you avoiding what I'm saying?"

"I'm not! Oh hey, look, we _finally_ made it to my room!" she changes the subject, which feels like the millionth time tonight.

Aerrow blocks the entrance shaking his finger at Piper, "Stop avoiding it! What's the matter Piper?"

"Don't point at me," shoving his hand away, grabbing his shoulders and pushing him to the door, "You're pushing it Aerrow, don't make me hurt you-woah!"

Clang. "Oww, why did you hurt me?"

"I didn't! The door...opened! Stupid door," Piper mumbled into Aerrow's chest, sprawled over him.

"Hey...does this make us even?"

-x-X-x-

"Finn, did ya hear that?" Junko asked Finn, nudging him with his elbow.

Finn shoves some things into the dead fridge, not looking at Junko, "That 'clang' and Aerrow whining? Yeah,"

"They can't go five minutes alone!" Junko snorts, "Ooh!"

"Too true, buddy," Finn knows all about Piper and Aerrow.

* * *

**Heh, I like this one more than the last one. And possibly the one before that.**

I would like to point out that I am available as a Beta now. A very picky one. Check my profile out if you wish.

I do hope you will tell me what you think :)

**STARFISH LOVES YOU!**

**-forgetspecifics (the nearly a year older from last year one...duh :P)**


	5. It's On!

**To anyone still following this - I'm going to finish it up for you. I wrote this to give you a heads up! I'm so sorry it has taken so long. More to come very soon!**

* * *

Candlelit Condor – Chapter 5

It's On!

Radarr was bored. He had bald patches, thanks to his fur being used as Night Crawler repellant. Did he not deserve to have some fun? Even if that fun was for the sake of his boy? The sneaky Sky Monkey was burrowing around in the Condor's humming engine room, looking for some way to cut the power to the ship. He knew it would do no harm, unless his squad mates had terrible night vision unlike himself. Thinking to himself that a control panel would be really convenient, low and behold he had finally found it! Success! Now all he had to do was hide the energy crystals powering the lights and he'd have his plan underway.

Chirruping quietly to himself in satisfaction, he was left in the dark.  
"Go Aerrow, use this to your advantage!" was his silent message.

-x-X-x-

Piper could nearly scream. This was getting on her nerves. She liked Aerrow, really, but right now she couldn't fathom how he was getting to her.  
"Why is this so frustrating! We just saved the whole Atmos, we nearly died! We can't even find a room in a ship we know like the back of our hand without messing it up," she sighed, still atop Aerrow's form.

Reaching his hand to her back, Aerrow tried to calm her down. She was overreacting, but he would too, if he wasn't having just a little bit of fun.  
He reasoned, "Piper. Take a breath. We're here, we can get the candles, and find the others. It'll be fine, you know that."

She was silent, bar her exhaling. He took that as a good sign.

"You're right. Thanks. You always know what to say...I.. should probably get off you now..." Aerrow chuckled for what seemed like the thousandth time that night.  
He smiled to himself, "Piper honestly, if this weren't pitch dark, and the wrong time, I couldn't care less if you didn't get up...but it is the wrong time, unfortunately,"

Slowly getting up, Piper was a little shocked. Did he just admit he liked that? Isn't that weird? 'Who cares, this is amazing!' said the back of her mind. She realised that she needed to take her chance. They weren't stupid kids.

"You have no idea how much I wish it was the right time," she admitted.  
"Let's make a time later, Piper."

She smiled.

-x-X-x-

Who ever thought a fridge's contents would be so difficult to carry around? Definitely not Finn, but lucky for him, Junko had more than enough capability of holding the most of their load. They had gotten the food back in the fridge where it belonged.

With a grin and a thumbs up from Junko, they shared a high five.

"Good work Junko! I have a wallop of a best friend," Finn stated.  
He received one of Junko's famous bone-crushing hugs in return.  
"Aww thanks Finn! You're the best!" he exclaimed as he let Finn down. They did not notice Radarr scurry past the kitchen, aiming to offload his loot.

Now that they had finished their task, they had nothing to do. Except wait.  
Finn suggested, "Whatddya say we go wait on the bridge for somebody to get back?" Junko nodded in agreement, so they set off.

Stork was not faring as well as his two squad-mates. He couldn't believe how power crystals had just _vanished_. He instantly thought sabotage. But who? They didn't know anyone, let alone anything, in the Far Side. But it hit him.

"An inside job, eh? I can only think of one who would be so daring," he reasoned with himself, "Where is that little rascal! RADARR! I'LL FIND YOU!"

"Squawk!" Radarr's legs moved faster than they had ever gone. It's on!

* * *

**R&R if you wish!**

**Love to you if you got this far.**

See you soon.

~forgetspecifics


	6. Seems to Me to be Unfair

**Next chapter! I'm uploading as I go, and I'm just writing whatever pops into my head. Hopefully it all makes sense. In this chapter the Candlelight lyrics make a comeback! The whole song will not be in this story. I'm fairly certain there will be a sequel, with more developing on the AxP relationship ;) reminder, the lyrics are in bold and italics! Enjoy!**

* * *

Candlelit Condor

Chapter 6 – Seems to Me to be Unfair

**[Aerrow's POV]**

Whoa, I can't believe this. I basically just hit on Piper, and it worked! I'm all to eager to fix up this problem with the lights, not only because it's a nuisance but because Piper _wants_ to finally make time for _us_. We, the whole team, have done so much for others. It's a whole new chapter of our lives in the Far Side. All I have ever wanted is to save Atmos from Cyclonia's grasp, but now, all I want is her. She is brilliant, after all.

_**She's almost brighter than the sun  
Seems to me to be unfair**_

It's _so_ unfair that I can't tell her yet. I gotta focus on these candles, not on my teenage whims. Just because I'm in her bedroom...in the dark...and she likes me...I'm kidding!

I squint, trying to see something, anything. "Okay Piper, your room, your candles! Any idea where they are?" I asked.

I heard her step forward, "Of course! If we just came in through the door, they should be where I left them. Which is simple! In my supplies box, in the corner...it should be easy to find!"

She's definitely bright. Oh, good joke! "I hope you've left matches in that box, too," I said as I tentatively walked forward to find a place to sit down. Falling over in the dark takes a toll, even on a Sky Knight! I eventually felt my shoes tap the bed, so I sat patiently.

A few minutes of rustling, shuffling, and then Piper confirming we had everything we needed in the box, she struck a match. Her face lit up, and now we could finally see each other! Sometimes you forget how good a person's face looks when it's not visible. Boy was Piper's face something I wanted to see. I know it's cliché, but she is the prettiest girl I've ever seen, compared to the many faces I've encountered.

_**When you consider everyone  
**__**Who pales when they compare, when they compare**_

"Right. The candle is lit! Now we don't have to fall over any more," Piper smiled and stood up.

I knew this meant we were on the home stretch, so I arose from the bed and went to pick up the box of supplies next to Piper.  
"You keep this team running Piper, what would we do if you weren't so organised," as I lifted the box I continued, "you're a life saver!" adding a toothy smile for good measure.

Piper beamed, "I wouldn't have it any other way!"

I stepped aside to let her through. "Ladies first," I said, gesturing to the door.  
The candle's flame flickered as Piper mock curtseyed, "Why thank you, Sky Knight!" She giggled. As she passed me, she grasped my shoulder and pressed a quick peck on my cheek, giving me a wink.

Well. I could get used to that.

I exhaled, "No problem."

-x-X-x-

**[Third person POV]**

After Stork had assessed the damage Radarr had done in his baby's engine room (evidently he had just swiped the power crystals), he had ventured through the main emergency lit corridor listening intently for any signs of the Sky Monkey.

How dare he! 'He won't get away with it,' thought an angry Stork.

"I'll go to the bridge, maybe do some more investigating, but if I see Radarr," he paused, adding in a dark tone, "he's furry toast! But at least my Condor is going to be okay.." he sighed as he trekked on.

The bridge was dimly lit, from the natural aura that the strange land's sky possessed. It was actually a lovely sight, if you thought about it. Of course Finn and Junko didn't really think that way, but they were enjoying casting their gazes out the large windows, taking in their surroundings.  
"I bet there's heaps of cool stuff out there! Man, I hope we get to go exploring tomorrow, that would be sweeeeeet!" Finn said to his companion.  
Junko nodded in agreement, "Oh yeah, that sound really cool Finn! We should ask Aerrow when he comes back!" he turned on his feet as he heard faint footsteps approaching.

Stork had a deadpanned look on his green face. "If anybody sees Radarr, don't let him escape. He took our energy crystals, for whatever reason..."  
"What? That's weird," gasped Finn, as Junko cast a worried look towards Stork.  
"I'm sure Radarr wouldn't do it to make us mad, right?" as usual, Junko was the neutral party (slightly to Stork's annoyance!).  
Stork sighed, "Well it seems to me to be unfair that he would put us, and the Condor, through this!"

Thus, everybody took a seat, waiting for their two friends to arrive back, hopefully with good news. What a night so far.

* * *

**We are nearly there! Review if you liked it.**  
**Thank you, everyone, for all the reviews and follows etc so far. I hope that you'll stick with me even after I abandoned this for a bit. You mean a lot to me!**

Also, I hope that you like the cover for this story. I made it myself, and thankfully it turned out wonderful (IMO)! PhotoShop 3

**Another chapter coming up soon (sorry they're so short, but this is a very structureless story!)  
**

**~forgetspecifics**


	7. A Nosey Finn

**Okay, this is the second last chapter! I don't know if this is being wrapped up too quickly for anyone's liking - but I think I initially intended for it to turn out this way. Don't worry, there WILL be more of this storyline in a new fic. That'll take a little bit, as I do have another story to get started on.  
Thank you for the recent reviews! I hope you like what I've written so far.**

**FOR LADY GAGAAAAAAA!**

* * *

Candlelit Condor

Chapter 7 – A Nosey Finn

**[Third Person POV]**

"Go fish, I think.." contemplated Finn, as he stared at his hand. It was tricky playing cards in the semi-dark. Stork was desperate for Aerrow and Piper to bring back light. They just had to...who knows what could be infecting him right under his nose...come on Far Side gods!

'The Far Side isn't that bad,' he admitted silently, as they were drenched in the warm candle's glow that Piper held in her hand.  
"Sorry that we took so long guys-" began Aerrow, as Finn cut him off.  
Wiggling his eyebrows, he suggested, "Don't sweat it Aerrow, we understand if you got...caught up!" flinging his cards away and slapping his red headed leader on the back. Stork dropped his cards, face palming.

Meanwhile, Junko was the only one left in their game of Go Fish. "Huh, I win!" he concluded. He set down his hand and took the box of supplies from Aerrow, earning his thanks.

Piper rolled her eyes at Finn's immaturity. Even though he was partially correct. "Finn, do you _always_ have to say things like that! And for your information, what we do alone is _none_ of your business!"  
Stork added, "And to be honest, I wouldn't want you to share. I'd rather not know what kind of things you do. Yuck," his eye twitched. Aerrow put on a nervous smile under the scrutiny of his friends.  
"I assure you Stork, we won't be sharing any details," as Finn's mouth dropped open, making shocked, unintelligible noises at what they had just told them.

He recovered quickly. "So you DID do stuff! Oh dude, you finally did something about it, 'bout time!"  
_Smack.  
_"Owwwwww, that was not nice, Piper!" complained the nosey blonde. Piper shot him a testing glare that said 'conversation over'.

-x-X-x-

Aerrow sat down. "So, did anybody find out why we've lost power?"  
The helmsman of the Condor growled, "I did. It was sabotage, by none other than your trusty co-pilot! He took the power crystals! I wasn't able to recover them," he finished his explanation.

Reaffirming this, Piper contributed, "That would explain why nobody has seen him for a while!" she started lighting the rest of the candles, with Junko.  
As if Radarr had planned it, he popped up next to the supply box with a large grin on his face.  
"There he is!" Finn pointed, diving to catch the critter. Easily dodging Finn's attempt, Radarr climbed up onto Aerrow's shoulder.

_Bang!_ Was the sound of Finn's body hitting the metal floor. "Ow dude! Gimme a break!" He was helped up by Junko, who had finished with the candles. Several sticks of wax sat on the central table of the bridge, providing enough light to see the whole room.

Piper took a set next to Aerrow, giving Radarr a questioning glance. "So did you really take our crystals Radarr?" he shook his head, squawking what could be assumed as "no".  
"LIAR," shrieked the ticked off merb, making everyone recoil.  
Aerrow scratched his friend's blue ears, "Stork, if he says he didn't, then let's leave it at that. We have light now, we can set up some beds here and fix it in the morning. We deserve some sleep after today," he ordered his squadron.

He stood and found blankets from a nearby storage cupboard, placing them down on the floor. "I'll take watch for a bit, just in case Radarr didn't take our crystals," he stated, taking a candle from the table. The Sky Monkey chirruped and curled up where his owner had sat previously, quickly dozing off. His plan had worked, it seemed.

Stork grumbled to himself quietly as he claimed a spot on the floor, covering himself with a blanket. Junko and Finn both took blankets, heading over to the wall, and lay down a small distance from each other. They bid the team goodnight and turned to face the wall.

'Where did Aerrow go?' Piper wondered to herslef, looking around. She wanted to say goodnight properly, but the boy had already left the room. Where could he go in this darkness?

-x-X-x-

The youngest Sky Knight ever, who took down the Dark Ace multiple times, faced terrors unknown and led the whole Atmos (eventually) to victory, was overwhelmed. But this time, by his team. He didn't think he would be so afraid of them talking about his relationship with Piper.  
'I just need some air," he thought. So he took a candle; and left for the hangar bay, before anyone could argue with him.

He made his way down the familiar dark corridors, reaching the large room, where a few Cyclonian Switchblades were parked. Good thing they had some sort of small transport here. They'd need some work to be sufficient rides, though.

Sighing, he placed his candle in a holster in the wall, and opened the bay's door. Finding himself at the edge of the Condor's runway, he sat and let his legs dangle over the edge. The view was incredible. He knew the Storm Hawks would have an insane time exploring this place.

-x-X-x-

Being a navigator and a perfectionist, Piper had some idea of where her beloved friend had gone. She also had grabbed a candle, and delicately exited the bridge. She was right of course, as she saw Aerrow's source of light bathing the wall of the hangar bay.

In the near silence of the night, clutching her little warm beacon of light, she called out to him, "Aerrow?"

* * *

**Dun dun dun! I don't think I've ever done a cliffhanger. It isn't much of one. The last chapter shall be fluffy! Yay!**

**I will write it, and post it once I get a few more reviews. REVIEW FOR THE ENDING! It won't be long now! I hope you liked this chapter.**

**~forgetspecifics**


	8. Flare

**Hey guys, sorry for such a late update. It took a bit longer than expected to get enough reviews/actually type it (just started and finished tonight!). Nonetheless here is the last chapter. I may do a sequel with the rest of the song lyrics, and possibly something else with the song's outro lyrics. Not until I do more writing for my other story, 'Friends With Benefits' (I think it will be much more "mature"..), though.**

**Here we go!**

* * *

Candlelit Condor

Chapter 8 - Flare

**[Third Person POV]**

A light chuckle escaped Aerrow's lips. He should have known Piper would come to find him. He supposed that now would be a perfect time to talk about...well, them.

To be perfectly honest, he was a little nervous. Nevertheless, he wanted to be with Piper, so, he stood up and turned to face his best friend.

In the glow of the flickering candle, Piper's slender frame timidly walked out onto the runway.

A gentle breeze brushed up against the Storm Hawks' faces and ruffled their hair. They both watched the candle's flame burn, feeling a similar burn inside.

The two lifted their gazes, making eye contact. Aerrow's trademark grin came to life on his face, which in turn caused Piper to smile.

_**Can't hold a candle to her**_

_**'cause all the moths get in the way**_

A few small and strange flying insects began to gather around them, attracted to the candle. Piper, knowing they could easily make this defining conversation prolonged, placed it on the cold metal below their feet.

_**And they'll begin to chew her,**_

_**entire attire 'till it frays**_

Aerrow followed her movements, realising that he always felt like people were drawn to his talented and beautiful navigator. He thought it selfish, but, he wanted her all to himself. She always stood out in a crowd, in the best way possible. He needer her to know.

"Piper."

Her eyes locked onto his.

"Aerrow?" Her voice was a whisper in the night air.

-x-X-x-  
_**  
**_

The Sky Knight brought her hands into his own, "Piper, you need to know a few things. Firstly, you're the smartest, bravest, strongest person I've ever met. I knew from the moment I saw you, I had to know you," pausing, he looked downwards, "and when you look at me, laugh with me, and talk to me, I feel like the luckiest guy in Atmos. I've only ever wanted you. I can't live without you and I'll never let you go...if you'll let me," he finished, once again meeting her eyes.

Piper felt something inside of her jump with joy. Probably her stomach. She felt embarrassed that her leader would come up with something so heartfelt, especially about her! She also felt her feelings for him grow tenfold.

"I feel the exact same way, possibly even more, Aerrow. You can do that, as long as I can do that," she grinned at his reaction, that being squeezing her hands fairly tightly.

"Oh!" said Aerrow, his eyebrows jumping up, "I have to add something!"

He earned a small giggle from Piper, "Yes, Aerrow?"

"You are the most beautiful, most stunning, most amazing girl I've ever seen," he confessed, a slight blush creeping onto his cheeks.  
"I could stare into your eyes forever."

"Oh, stop it, I'm already convinced..but thank you. You aren't so bad yourself, Sky Knight," she winked. She stepped closer to him, resting her head and hands on his chest. Closing her eyes, involuntarily smiling, she had never had a more perfect moment in her entire life.

Aerrow wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her as close as he could. He could stay like that forever. Minutes later, he felt Piper shift her head, to look up at him.

"Hey, Aerrow..."

Looking far into her tangerine orbs, he barely noticed her arms creep around his neck, his head leaning further towards hers...  
He found it hard to reply. "Hey," his voice was barely audible.

Eyes fluttering shut, their lips met, and they melted further into each other.

She felt one of Aerrow's hands firmly grip her waist, his other on her neck, deepening the kiss. The embrace was nothing compared to _this_, she thought. Her long fingers tangled into Aerrow's untamed hair, as the oxygen in her lungs began to disappear. They broke the kiss, minds clouded and lips tingling.

They had never felt more alive. Aerrow rested his forehead on Piper's, a smile tugging at his lips. At this moment he knew.

He cupped her face with his hand. "I- I think I've fallen in love with you."

x-X-x

**[Piper's POV]**

I think my heart skipped a beat. _What?_ Did he just say that? Oh, Atmos, we're like hopeless romantics... but I can't deny that I feel the same way. Probably a good idea to tell him.

I exhaled, "Me too," with my words I felt something overcome me. An intense feeling...then I realised that we were glowing, blue, just like when Aerrow saved me from falling at the pinocle of Cyclonia's fortress.

_**For she outshines anyone**_

_**whoever might...**_

We shared a look of confusion, before the glow slowly faded.

"Uh, well, that was kind of odd," he said.

Kind of? "You could say that," I then noticed the candle had been knocked over, its wick bare of any life. "Oops," I laughed, gesturing to the candle. Aerrow just gave me an incredulous look.

**[Aerrow's POV]**

The binding is really confusing. I don't know how that happened. Piper feels the same way about me, maybe that's how. I really am lucky...

Piper giggled (how I love that sound) as she retrieved the candle. I can't stop wanting, needing, to kiss her again. Curse being a teenager! Stork no doubt will not enjoy those events. We should get some sleep.

"Come on, Piper, we should get some rest," I offered my hand.

She gladly accepted, "Sure thing, lover boy," she teased.

And so we set off to the bridge. I grabbed my candle from the hanger, and she looked so happy in the soft light.

_**Dare to bask...**_

We arrived in the bridge, our teammates sleeping peacefully. I placed the candle down, as Piper brought a blanket over. I lay down next to her, covering us in the old fabric. I placed my arms around her, kissing her lightly. With a short breath, Piper extinguished the flame.

_**In the same candle light.**_

-x-X-x-

When Finn, Junko and Stork awoke the next morning (after gushing over Aerrow and Piper cuddling together), they noticed something. Radarr was missing, but, on the table lay none other than...

..._the engine crystals_.

"RADARR!"

-x-X-x-

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed my first story, and thank you for sticking around till the end/reviews/favourites/follows. I got more reviews than I could have ever anticipated! :)**

**Feel free to tell me what you think, and if you'd like to see a sequel etc.**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Storm Hawks, just this little plot and my imagination.**_

_**~forgetspecifics**_


End file.
